


Kink? What kink?

by RefugeeofTumblr



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, eye color kink, idk what else to put here, mild mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has (but tries to convince himself he doesn't have) an eye color kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink? What kink?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603622) by [georgiehensley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley). 



Eobard smirks. “Say it again.”

“Please,” Barry’s voice is breathy, almost a whimper. “Do the thing with your eyes.”

“What? This little thing?” 

Normally Eobard hates playing dumb, but when Barry gasps and whines beneath him… Well. He can tolerate it. Oh, can he tolerate it.

~

A one-time exploration with Eobard hardly means Barry has an eye color kink. It’s not like there are any other speedsters - or metas in general - to try it with, and a sample of one is meaningless to a scientist.

Then Zoom unmasks himself, and Jay Garrick leers at Barry.

After Zoom is gone Barry excuses himself from the Cortex and runs, heading for a tiny room just above the pipeline. The metal wall is cool against Barry’s back as he looks down at the traitorous bulge in his pants.

“Fuck,” Barry whines.

He comes that night to the memory of Jay’s eyes turning black.


End file.
